


Celebration (Just A Kiss)

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they defeat the last of the cybermen, Jake kisses Mickey. Mickey kisses back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration (Just A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11442534291/watching-the-last-cyber-factory-explode-against).

Watching the last cyber-factory explode against the night sky is the most beautiful sight that Jake has ever seen. Laughing, he grabs hold of Mickey, both of them bouncing and shouting their success. God, all this time, all this fighting, all their sacrifices, and it’s finally done. They’ve finally made it.

Jake turns before he can think about what he’s doing, grabbing Mickey’s face between his hands and planting a kiss on his mouth.

He knows it’s not Ricky here with him. He’ll never mistake the pair of them. But they’ve won and Mickey has been by his side for the whole bloody war – isn’t that worth a kiss? Isn’t that worth so much more?

Stunned for a moment, Mickey stares at him without saying a word. Far into the night, the fires of the factory glow against the dark horizon.

 _Shit_ , Jake thinks – but before he can apologise Mickey is on him again, his mouth soft and uncertain in a way that Ricky had never been, offering instead of taking, celebrating instead of claiming.

Jake falls into familiar unfamiliarity, closing his eyes as their freed world awakens around them.


End file.
